


2. Сянган

by Emma_Frost



Series: Dancing Shiva [2]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost





	2. Сянган

Моран думает, что парень совсем спятил.  
\- Невозможно, - говорит он. - Мы разобьемся.  
Джим улыбается. Эта улыбка способна означать что угодно, от "конечно, ты прав" до "ты такой слабак, Моран, мне стоило нанять кого-нибудь другого".  
\- Конечно, ты прав, - отвечает он. - Это невозможно. Поэтому я прыгну, а ты оставайся.  
Он сейчас на вершине мира, на крыше небоскреба, на краю невысокого парапета. Спиной вперед.  
Застрять в Сянгане с непредсказуемым психом, который приправляет кокаин адреналином -- худшее, что может случиться с вами в жизни. Моран ни разу не пожалел, что согласился.  
\- Ты не говорил, что это будет опий, - вздыхал он два часа назад.  
Джим пожимал плечами с виновато-насмешливым видом: да, не говорил, а ты думал, нас пригласили сюда на деловой ужин?  
Через час после этого выясняется, что опий принадлежит члену коммунистической партии Китая, на которого навела его украинская любовница, бывшая проститутка, жаждущая сбежать с полуострова. Девушку Джим едва не скинул с крыши, но Моран ее поймал. Отдал обещанный паспорт и предложил вызвать такси.  
Джим хохотал минут пять, не меньше.  
\- Однажды я выдам за тебя свою дочь, - сказал он, вытирая глаза. - Удочерю шлюху вроде этой и подарю ее тебе.  
Моран готов уже врезать ему -- осторожно, чтобы ничего не сломать -- но тут Джим мгновенно успокаивается и выглядит так, будто он и не под кайфом вовсе.  
\- Нам нужен был труп там, внизу, - говорит он раздосадованно. - Хочешь прыгнуть вместо нее? Давай прыгнем.  
И залезает на парапет.  
"Все-таки врезать? - с ленивым интересом думает Моран. - Или... подождать?"  
У Джима на лице скука и любопытство сменяют друг друга, как театральные маски.  
\- Надо выбираться из здания, - он выбирает холодный и деловитый тон. - Если бы она упала, приехали бы местные полицейские, и для них отключили бы систему безопасности. Мисс Большие Сиськи провела нас сюда до полуночи, а в полночь они врубают электронную охрану, я тебе не говорил? Значит, забыл.  
Он делает неловкий шаг, оступается и едва не соскальзывает с крыши, но Моран успевает схватить его за футболку.  
Джим ухмыляется.  
\- Ты уверен, - спрашивает он, всем весом откидываясь назад, - что не хочешь отпустить меня? Тебе будет луч...  
\- Пошли отсюда, - прерывает Моран, дергая его вниз. - Мы выйдем наружу и без твоих сложных планов.  
Джим провожает взглядом белое пятно мини-парашюта, на котором спускается в парк последний пакет с опием. В его ладони вибрирует телефон, сообщая о прибытии груза на землю.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - говорит он. - Вот ты, например, солдат. А я художник. Я не могу по-другому.  
\- Поэтому однажды кто-нибудь вышибет тебе мозги, - подытоживает Моран.  
Джим смеется.  
\- Они не успеют, - заверяет он. - Я все сделаю сам.


End file.
